happy ending
by Devangel-black rose
Summary: une songfic sur Duo après le départ de...


Depuis le début de la guerre on a toujours été ensemble

Gundam Wing- happy ending

Titre: happy ending, aucune autre idée et puis c'est le titre de la chanson

Base : GW bien sur !

Couple : 1x2x1 mais à tendance souffrance de Duo à cause d'Heero…

Genre : euh… c'est ma toute première fic donc à vous de voir ! Soyez indulgent please. songfic

Disclaimer : pas à moi ! les pauvres j'aurai bien pris soin d'eux…

--

Depuis le début de la guerre on a toujours été ensemble. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui te collais mais tu ne détestai pas tellement cela pour me laisser approcher au point de devenir amant. Si ?

Mais après la guerre… quand la paix a pris le pas sur notre quotidien, le soldat parfait n'avait plus de raisons d'exister non ? Moi je t'ai proposé de venir vivre avec moi, pour ne pas que tu te sentes dépaysé, pour apprendre à « être normal. » Tu as accepté. Tu as appris. Petit a petit, tu as commencé à parler aux autres, à ne plus compter sur moi pour des petits riens. J'étais heureux et triste à la fois. Heureux que tu t'ouvre aux autres et triste de ne plus être indispensable à tes yeux. Mais j'ai conscience que je me berçais d'illusions en croyant te posséder. Moi je t'appartiens depuis la première fois ou j'ai croisé ces yeux cobalt, mais la réciproque n'est pas vraie. Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées.

_C'est comme ça que tu m'as quitté, je ne fais pas semblant_

Et puis tu as disparu. Je suis rentré un soir et tu n'étais plus là. Même ton odeur, l'essence de ta présence s'était estompé.

_Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire, pas de fin heureuse _

Se serait mentir que de dire que je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Et je ne mens jamais, tu le sais. Mais ça à quand même fait mal. Ne plus te voir, ne plus deviner ta présence, ne plus te faire râler, ne plus me coller à toi la nuit. Oh si tu savais Heero comme j'ai souffert. Mais moi de puis le début je l'avais prévu. Je dois être maso sur les bords, c'est pas possible autrement. Mais tu devais partir, tu n'avais pas le choix. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature de t 'attacher aux gens, et je sais que tu ne m'as jamais véritablement aimé. Je ne dis pas que tu as pas apprécié ma compagnie mais tu n'aurais jamais pu m'offrir autant que j'aurai voulu te donner Heero. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est ainsi.

_C'est comme ça que nous nous aimions, comme cela pour toujours _  
_Alors vivons le reste de nos vies mais pas ensemble_

Vivre sans toi à été horrible au début. Cela l'est toujours autant mais je me suis habitué à la douleur. Quatre s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour moi mais j'ai su donner au change comme toujours. Personne d'autre que toi ne sais et ne saura jamais qui est le vrai Duo Maxwell.

_Je me réveille le matin, trébuchant sur ma vie _

Chaque matin est devenu routinier. Plus de place à l'imprévu, moi qui me vantais de l'être ! Je commence tôt, je finis tard et épuisé. Peu de temps libre signifie moins de temps ou mes pensées ne sont tournées que vers toi. Parfois, quand ton absence m'est insupportable, j'envisage de couper ma natte pour des cheveux courts. Pour avoir l'impression de passer ma main dans tes cheveux et non dans les miens. Mais je résiste, parce que tu aurais eu pitié de me voir si faible, et moi je ne veux pas ta pitié mais ton amour.

_Il ne peut y avoir d'amour sans sacrifices _

J'ai sacrifié mon bonheur pour le tient en te laissant partir. Si tu es plus heureux sans moi alors je suis heureux moi aussi. Nan, ça c'est ce que j'aimerai pouvoir dire. En vérité, si je n'ai pas cherché à te retrouver c'est que je sais que cela aurait été inutile. D'abord il aurait fallu te trouver et c'est déjà pas facile. Ensuite personne ne dit quoi faire au soldat parfait et j'ai beau être le chouchou de la mort, cela ne m'aurais en rien aidé sur ce coup.

_Si quelque chose doit arriver, je crois que j'espérerais que tu ailles bien _

Moi je ne vis plus quand l'attente de ton retour, reclus, muet, le fantôme du Duo que tu as connu.

_Mmm un petit coin de paradis avec un petit coin d'enfer_

_C'est l'histoire la plus dure que j'ai jamais raconté_ _  
Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire  
Une fin heureuse va toujours plus loin  
Je me sens comme si j'étais perdu  
Et je me perds tous les jours_

Si t'es plus là pourquoi je continu ? Ça fait un moment déjà que j'ai laissé tout contrôle à Shinigami et que je me terre dans un coin sombre de mon âme, en attendant quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Et des coins sombres dans mon âme y en a des paquets ! On ne devient pas Shinigami qui veut ! J'ai fini par être viré, trop perturbé pour assurer ces fonctions. Perturbé ? Moi j'appelle pas ça être perturbé mais détruit ! Mais c'était pas une bonne chose de se faire virer, plus de temps libre pour penser à toi.

_2 heures du matin, quelque chose me trotte dans la tête_

Tu te rends compte Heero, j'arrive plus à dormir et à manger ! Moi le goinfre de L2, capable de manger trois pizzas et d'enchaîner sur un pot de glace vanille-chocolat-caramel-coulis de fruits rouges et d'en redemander même plus capable d'avaler un misérable yaourt ! Et je te parle même pas du manque de sommeil ; J'ai eu le temps de recompter le nombre de missions suicide qui se sont terminé par un remetage en place d'épaule ou d'os de ta part, autant dire que ça fait un paquet ! Personne n'a idée aussi de se jeter dans une base d'Oz avec un seul Beretta de quinze coups !

_Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil je continue de tourner en rond  
Si je fais semblant que tout allait bien _

_  
_Tout va pas bien je le sais mais je le droit de faire l'autruche si j'ai envie non ? Bon le fait que l'on puisse compter mes côtes sous mon t-shirt n'est pas si dramatique. Le fait que je n'aie pas vu la lumière du jour depuis un mois maintenant l'est un peu plus mais t'avais qu'à pas me quitter ! Rhaa tu te rends comptes que même en pleine nuit tu viens me faire chier ?

_Je pourrais dormir, je pourrais penser que nous continuons ensemble_

Que tu revienne un jour est un rêve utopiste et je ne suis pas crétin au point de croire que ça va se réaliser. Alors pourquoi je l'espère quand même ?

_C'est l'histoire la plus dure que j'ai jamais raconté  
Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire  
Une fin heureuse va toujours plus loin  
Je me sens comme si j'étais perdu  
Et je me perds tous les jours _

Du bruit maintenant. Deux solutions : soit mon cerveau déconne ce qui ne serais qu'un juste retour des choses au vu de ce que je lui ai fait subir ces dernier mois.

Soit y a des cambrioleurs dans l'appart. Mais qui aurait idée de cambrioler les héros de la guerre ? Bon c'est vrai que personne ne sait que c'est nous les pilotes de Gundam mais quand même… un peu de respect pour les vétéran !

Soit je suis mort et je me dirige tout droit vers l'Enfer et ces bruits insolites. Mais j'ai dit deux solutions alors on va s'y tenir. A bien y réfléchir je penche plutôt vers mon cerveau qui lâche parce que des cambrioleurs capables de seulement faire un bruit imperceptible pour qui conque n'a pas reçu d'entraînement par les mads ça n'existe pas. Personne n'est aussi furtif à part nous cinq et aucun des autres ne pénètreraient la nuit par effraction chez moi. C'est vrai quoi, s'ils ont envie de venir pour me faire une surprise y z'ont cas se servir de leur clé. Oops. Oublier que j'ai changé de serrures justement pour qu'ils viennent pas. Bon ba je vais devoir vérifier alors, je n'ai pas survécu toute ces années pour me faire tuer dans mon absence de sommeil par un putain de cambrioleur nan ?

_  
C'est comme ça que tu m'as quitté (oh je me sens perdu), je ne fais pas semblant  
Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire, pas de fin heureuse  
C'est comme ça que nous nous aimions (et je me perds tous les jours), comme cela pour toujours  
Alors vivons le reste de nos vies…_

Le voleur c'est révélé être un dieu japonais avec des cheveux chocolat (tient mon estomac est de retour, bonne nouvelle, pizzas me voilà !) Tout ébouriffés (les cheveux pas les pizzas) avec les yeux les plus beaux de la Terre, colonies comprise. Et ce dieu et bin il est rien que pour moi. Parce qu'il a dit la plus belle phrases au monde. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer et il m'a pris dans ces bras. J'y suis toujours et j'y resterai pour l'éternité.

- Je suis rentré. Tu m'as manqué, j'ai pas réussi à t'oublier. Je t'aime.

**Owari**

Bon je sais, normalement la chanson ne se termine pas bien mais je suis quasiment (mais je pourrai le faire ! Mon sadisme est sans limite !) Quasiment impossible de faire souffrir Duo. Alors désolée pour ceux qui l'espéraient… une prochaine fois ?

N'oubliez pas les reviews d'encouragement…


End file.
